


Anne's first cat

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Cats, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Anne remembers the day she got her first therapy cat.
Kudos: 23





	Anne's first cat

A 11 year old Anne walked into a room.

A hispanic woman walked to her.

She has long black hair in a braid, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears glasses, a light green dress and black heels.

"Hi I'm Dr. Ramirez"

"An-Anne Boonchuy"

"Anne what a beautiful name" 

Anne sits on a couch

"Shall we begin"

Anne takes a deep breath and started to explain the events from meeting a family friend to being raped.

Tears streaming through a Thai girl's face.

"Ay Dios Mio i feel sorry for you I got something for you"

Mrs. Ramirez gives Anne a black kitten

Anne holds a kitten

She opened her eyes

Anne smiled

"Hi I'll name you Domino"

Domino meowed softly

Anne hugged Domino

Domino purred

The End


End file.
